One Night in Amegakure
by Kiparema
Summary: Canon/Hujan lebat di tengah misi membuat Shikamaru dan Temari belajar untuk berbagi. Apa yang mereka bagi?


**One Night in Amegakure**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Shikamaru, Temari

Romance/Friendship; T

Canon

"Kenapa harus aku lagi, Nona Hokage? Bukankah baru kemarin aku pulang dari misi? Jujur saja, aku masih lelah..", kata Shikamaru, kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja kembali dari misi yang bisa dibilang cukup sulit kemarin, tetapi pagi ini sudah diberi misi lagi oleh Tsunade.

"Yah, aku tahu kau pasti masih lelah. Tapi aku merasa misi ini sangat cocok untukmu, jadi aku memilihmu.", jawab Tsunade enteng.

"Merepotkan. Di luar masih ada banyak shinobi. Aku melihat Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, bahkan Sai juga ada tadi. Kenapa kau malah memilihku dalam misi ini? Memang misi apa yang harus kujalankan?", tanya Shikamaru.

"Hm.. Sebenarnya misi ini bisa dilakukan oleh shinobi mana saja.", jawab Tsunade. "Tapi karena partner dalam misi ini, aku merasa sangat yakin kau adalah orang yang paling tepat, Shikamaru. Jadi, jalankan saja misi ini. Ini juga demi hubungan baik Konoha dan Suna..", lanjutnya dengan senyum yang menurut Shikamaru sedikit aneh.

"Apa? Suna? Ya sudahlah, aku menyerah. Jadi, misi apa yang harus kujalankan?", tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Mudah saja. Cari tanaman seperti yang ada di gambar ini, bawa ke Konoha, dan misi selesai. Mudah, kan? Hanya saja kau harus berhati - hati karena sepertinya hujan di Amegakure sedang tidak bersahabat sekarang ini.", jawab Tsunade sambil memberikan kertas bergambar sebuah tanaman.

"Apa? Kalau misi seperti itu bukankah lebih baik menyuruh Hinata atau Neji saja? Mereka bisa menggunakan byakugan di cuaca seperti itu, kan? Lagipula apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan tanaman itu? Mau dibagi untuk Suna dan Konoha?", Shikamaru masih mencoba protes.

"Aku punya misi lain untuk mereka. Tanaman itu akan dipakai sebagai tanaman obat di Suna. Mereka tidak tahu banyak tentang tanaman, jadi meminta bantuan Konoha. Dan sekali lagi kutekankan, Nara Shikamaru. Ini juga untuk hubungan baik Konoha dan Suna!", timpal Tsunade.

"Alasan klise.", ucap Shikamaru lirih.

"Apa katamu?", tanya Tsunade dengan aura mencekam di sekitarnya. Shikamaru bergidik, menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak ada. Ngomong - ngomong, siapa partnerku dalam misi kali ini, yang tadi kau bilang menjadikanmu yakin aku adalah orang yang tepat dalam misi ini?", tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau menanyakan juga ternyata. Kukira kau tidak ingin siapa partnermu.", jawab Tsunade dengan senyum 'licik'.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjalankan misi dengan baik kalau partnerku orang yang tidak menyenangkan?", ucap Shikamaru.

"Haha.. Kau benar. Jadi, Nara Shikamaru, partnermu pada misi kali ini adalah Temari dari Sunagakure. Tadi dia sudah ke sini, dan sudah kuberi tahu tentang misi ini. Sekarang dia ada di penginapan. Katanya kau disuruh menunggu di gerbang jam dua belas. Dan kau harus sudah siap berangkat, tidak boleh terlambat. Sudah jelas, kan? Sekarang, kau boleh pergi.", kata Tsunade.

"Apa? Merepotkan. Aku permisi, Hokage-sama..", Shikamaru membungkuk, kemudian keluar dari bangunan merah itu. "Temari? Kenapa jadi aku yang disuruh menjalankan misi ini? Hahh.. Gara - gara Temari, aku jadi gagal menjalankan rencana tidur siangku. Lebih baik aku segera bersiap - siap. Aku tidak mau sampai Amegakure lebih cepat gara - gara kipas besarnya kalau aku sampai terlambat. Merepotkan!", Shikamaru mengumpat dalam hati sambil mengacak - acak rambutnya.

"Tidak terlambat rupanya. Kukira pemalas sepertimu akan terlambat menjalankan misi kecil seperti ini.", kata seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya partner Shikamaru dalam misi ini sebagai ucapan selamat datang di gerbang desa Shikamaru sendiri dengan senyum yang terkesan angkuh.

"Merepotkan. Gara - gara kau, aku jadi harus mendapatkan misi merepotkan seperti ini dan gagal menjalankan rencana tidur siangku!", umpat Shikamaru dengan ekspresi malas.

"Apa katamu? Kenapa gara - gara aku? Kau pikir aku mau jauh - jauh dari Suna ke Konoha hanya untuk menjalankan misi merepotkan seperti ini?", seru Temari.

"Nyatanya kau ada di sini sekarang.", timpal Shikamaru santai, masih dengan wajah malas yang membuat Temari geram dan berniat mengambil kipas besarnya untuk menerbangkan Shikamaru ke Amegakure, agar ia tidak perlu susah - susah pergi ke Amegakure bersama pemalas seperti Shikamaru. "He.. Hei.. Kau tidak ingin menghancurkan Konoha dengan kipasmu, kan?", tanya Shikamaru bergidik. Ia ingat benar kekuatan kipas Temari saat menolongnya melawan Tayuya bertahun - tahun yang lalu. Temari melepaskan pegangan dari kipasnya. Ia sudah dewasa, tidak pantas rasanya terpancing masalah sepele seperti ini. Bagaimana nasib hubungan Suna dan Konoha kalau tadi ia benar - benar menghancurleburkan Konoha gara - gara seorang Shikamaru? Ia menarik napas, lalu berkata, "Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu. Aku sangat menghargai hubungan Suna dan Konoha, jadi aku mengambil misi ini. Apalagi misi ini diminta langsung oleh Gaara. Ayo segera pergi, aku yakin kau juga ingin misi ini cepat selesai." Shikamaru terdiam, lalu segera mengikuti langkah Temari yang sudah masuk hutan duluan.

"Ck! Deras sekali hujannya! Jarak pandangku benar - benar memendek!", umpat Temari sambil tetap melompat dari dahan ke dahan.

"Hujan di Amegakure memang sedang tidak bersahabat sekarang. Lebih baik kita mencari tempat berteduh dulu. Sudah hampir malam, selain itu akan sulit kalau kita menemui musuh dengan elemen air di cuaca seperti ini. Jurus kita berdua tidak akan berguna banyak.", kata Shikamaru.

"Hah, tumben sekali kau berbicara banyak. Tapi perkataanmu benar juga. Kita istirahat di gua itu saja. Sepertinya aman.", usul Temari.

"Terserah kau saja.", ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Sial! Ranselku basah sampai ke isi - isinya gara - gara hujan tadi!", Temari kembali mengumpat sambil mengeluarkan barang - barang dari dalam tasnya.

"Bajumu basah?", tanya Shikamaru, yang melalukan aktivitas yang sama dengan Temari.

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Kau pikir aku hantu yang tidak basah kalau kehujanan? Sial! Semua baju gantiku basah!", jawab Temari jengkel. Temari semakin jengkel ketika ia menyadari Shikamaru melemparinya dengan sesuatu. Ia sudah berdiri dan bersiap mengumpat ketika Shikamaru berkata, "Pakai saja punyaku. Aku bawa dua, untuk jaga - jaga.". Temari menurunkan tangannya yang tadi mengacung ke atas. Ia membungkuk dan mengambil plastik yang tadi dilempar Shikamaru. "Jadi dia membungkus semua barangnya dengan plastik agar tidak basah saat kehujanan, ya. Hebat sekali, sampai terpikir hal sepele seperti ini.", ucap Temari dalam hati.

"Mau ke mana?", tanya Shikamaru ketika ia melihat Temari menjauh.

"Ganti baju, bodoh! Jangan berani - berani mengintip atau kau akan terbang sampai Amegakure dalam sekali tebasan!", ancam Temari.

"Ck, Merepotkan. Aku tahu!", kata Shikamaru kesal.

Shikamaru yang sudah berganti baju lebih dahulu mencoba membuat api unggun untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka berdua ketika ia melihat Temari keluar dengan bajunya yang kebesaran dan celana pendek hitam yang sedikit basah. Tanpa sadar, Shikamaru menatap Temari tanpa berkedip. Yang dipandang merasa risih, kemudian membentak, "Apa lihat - lihat?"

Shikamaru yang kaget dengan bentakan Temari langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan meneruskan membuat api unggun. Temari datang dan membantunya. Setelah api unggun jadi, mereka makan malam dengan bekal Shikamaru yang masih kering, karena bekal Temari yang basah total sudah tidak bisa dimakan.

"Menyebalkan sekali terjebak di gua di tengah hujan deras seperti ini.", kata Temari membuka percakapan setelah selesai makan malam.

"Hm, siapa sangka hujan akan menjadi semerepotkan ini?", kata Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak terbiasa dengan hujan. Suna jarang sekali hujan.", kata Temari.

"Konoha juga tidak terlalu sering hujan. Kalaupun hujan, tidak akan sederas ini.", balas Shikamaru.

"Begitu.", kata Temari singkat. Shikamaru beranjak dan menggelar tikar dan selimut, sementara Temari masih memandang hujan di mulut gua.

"Mau tidur tidak, wanita merepotkan? Kantung tidurku sedang dicuci, jadi aku hanya membawa tikar. Selimutku juga cukup besar.", tanya Shikamaru setelah menguap lebar.

"Heh? Kenapa kau mengatakan itu padaku? Tidur saja kalau kau ingin tidur. Aku masih ingin memandang hujan.", jawab Temari. Sebenarnya ia berbohong. Ia benar - benar kedinginan dan ingin tidur bergulat dengan selimut saat ini. Baju Shikamaru tak cukup menutupi lengannya secara keseluruhan. Celananya juga sangat pendek. Tetapi, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan pemuda Nara ini.

"Aku tahu kantung tidur dan selimutmu basah. Sudahlah, ini sudah malam. Memandang hujannya diteruskan besok saja. Toh, tidak ada yang menyenangkan dari memandang hujan deras.", ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau mengajakku tidur bersama? Lebih baik aku tidur di sini daripada tidur bersamamu!", seru Temari.

"Aku tidak mau kau merepotkanku kalau kau besok sakit gara - gara kedinginan. Sudah, aku tidak akan macam - macam padamu. Aku masih sayang nyawaku.", kata Shikamaru lagi. Ia sudah berbaring dan memejamkan mata ketika menyadari ada chakra yang mendekat dan merasakan gerakan di sampingnya. Dan tak lupa juga ancaman "Jangan berani macam - macam!" yang sukses membuat Shikamaru melontarkan kata - kata andalannya, "Merepotkan!"

Malam semakin dingin dan larut, tetapi mata Temari belum terpejam. Badannya menggigil. Ia benar - benar kedinginan. Selimut yang dibagi dengan Shikamaru tak cukup memberikan kehangatan untuknya. Ia benar - benar ingin pulang dan rasanya badai di Suna masih jauh lebih baik daripada hujan di Amegakure. Tiba - tiba, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkari tubuhnya dan hembusan hangat di tengkuknya. Ketika menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, Temari mencoba mengelak, tetapi pelukan Shikamaru terlalu erat untuk tubuhnya yang saat ini tidak bertenaga. "Jangan macam - macam denganku, bodoh!"

"Ck, aku tidak macam - macam denganmu! Aku tahu kau kedinginan. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang Suna jarang sekali hujan? Bisa kusimpulkan ketika kau kehujanan seperti tadi kau akan merasa lebih kedinginan daripada aku. Apa aku salah?", ucap Shikamaru sambil tetap menutup mata.

"Kenapa?", tanya Temari.

"Aku hanya berbagi kehangatan.", jawab Shikamaru. Temari lama terdiam, sebelum akhirnya berkata lirih, "Hari ini kau terlalu banyak berbagi denganku. Aku sangat merepotkanmu hari ini. Maafkan aku. Terima kasih untuk semua yang kau bagi untukku hari ini."

"Shinobi yang baik harus bisa berbagi dengan rekannya. Sudahlah, tidur saja. Aku sangat mengantuk, apalagi hari ini kau yang membuatku harus menjalani misi merepotkan seperti ini dan terjebak kedinginan di tengah badai seperti ini.", balas Shikamaru.

"Bajumu.. sepertinya akan lama menginap di Suna.", kata Temari.

"Simpan saja. Kau akan membutuhkannya jika suatu hari kau menjadi salah satu Nara.", kata Shikamaru. Temari tersenyum tipis, walau tak terlihat Shikamaru. Pipinya menghangat. Ia membalik posisinya dan lebih mendekatkan diri pada pemuda itu. Hangat.

**Owari**

Haiii Minna-san :D

Ini fict pertamaku, yang bisa dipastikan masih banyak kekurangan sana – sini, terutama yang Author sadari sendiri adalah alurnya yang entah terlalu cepat atau apalah namanya. Gimana pendapat Minna-san tentang fict ini? Endingnya nggantung? Ehm, itu emang dibuat gitu, soalnya Author mau bikin sekuelnya. Semoga Minna-san berkenan menunggu sekuel fict ini yaa :D

Akhir kata, Author minta reviewnya yaa, demi lebih baiknya fict yang Author buat. Review Minna-san akan sangat bermanfaat buat Author..

_Thanks so much for reading, and thanks so damn much for reviewing :*_


End file.
